Regret and Choices
by Riikani
Summary: CS; a side-line story to Drunk but Not his fault, read that one first please. May and Drew's side of the story. warning; a bit matured


_Hey everybody_

_This is a sideline one-shot to Drunk but not His Fault, namely that of May and Drew._

_I recommend you read Drunk but Not His Fault first, it's a bit easier to understand it all._

_O yeah I almost forgot, there is a reason why it is rated T, and I'd love to warn further but I don't understand one bit about those names lemon and lime, as far as I know those are fruits --' , so if somebody would be kind enough to explain it to me... thanks._

_Please review but flames about OOCness and Grammar are not appreciated; I'd love to be corrected though..._

_In this story May is 18 and Drew 19..._

_--_

**Regret and Choices**

May woke up, her head was pounding like hell; "Ow, maybe I shouldn't have drank so much", she muttered.

Then May noticed where she was, and it was clearly not her own bed or her own room for that matter.

Glancing down she noticed why: the green hair told enough.

There was no doubt she was laying next to Drew. May blushed furiously when she transmitted this.

However the blush didn't stay long after she'd noticed what she was wearing, that was...ahem...not much.

Suddenly May was beginning to realize what happened last night, a horrible and terrible realization.

That night she'd slept with her old rival, with Drew. 'Though I doubt it was much sleeping', May thought bitterly.

She huddled in ion herself as she slowly let sunk through what had happened. It was not she didn't like him, no it was close to love him, and maybe she did love him, but that something like that happened after they had gotten drunk.

Her glance strayed over to Drew's sleeping figure and she felt a red color spread over her face. 'Alright then, I do love him' May admitted.

She started gathering her clothes which strangely enough ((A/N ...Ahum...)) lay everywhere around the room and dressed herself.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Drew waking up too. "Ouch, I think I drank enough for quite a while", he commented as he held a hand against his head.

It was then he noticed May. Silently he must be letting her presence sank in because he said nothing for a minute or so.

"Uhm, May? Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked.

May still didn't face him and felt his eyes burning a hole in her back.

"Drew, you do realize what happened last night?" she asked him softly and now it was getting it to him as it did a few minutes earlier with May.

"We didn't...?" but her silence apparently told him enough.

"That's the last time I'll ever touch alcohol" Drew muttered and he looked back at May, "May, I'm so sorry..." Drew started but May turned around and looked in his green eyes which looked a bit bewildered.

"It's ok Drew, it happened and I guess we'll just have to live with that", she said and smiled softly to him.

She tried to recall the evening before as good as she could;

_Flashback ((A/N I have something with flashbacks I guess XD))_

_"So you're here too?" May looked up and found herself looking into Drew's eyes._

_She hadn't seen him for quite awhile and she had to admit she had missed him. "Of course, I wouldn't want to miss a party of Ash for the world"._

_She waved a bit at the crowd, "There are lots of people I know here; Misty Dawn..." May giggled, "I heard she has later on the evening a drinking game with some guy called Paul"._

_Drew chuckled; "That'll promise something then"_

_He sat down next to her on the couch but not before he had grabbed two drinks from a plate of a waitress. "I just remembered; I haven't congratulated you with your Grand-festival victory"_

_May looked surprised at him and he flicked his hair as he handed her one of the drinks, "You won, did you?" he asked her arrogantly._

_May pouted; "I did, thank you"_

_Drew chuckled and gave her a small kiss on her cheek._

_"Where was that for?" May asked as she turned crimson red._

_Drew leaned on his hand pit as his elbow was on his knee, "I said I would congratulate you, so I did"_

_May didn't know what to say and gulped down her drink. Drew eyes her before he drank his own too. May grabbed another one as she talked with Drew about the past few years._

_End Flashback_

Things started to get blurry after that and May couldn't remember what happened next.

'Must have walked...ahem..." May pondered awhile if the right name shouldn't be hobbled "to the Pokecenter with Drew", May blushed at what she thought had occurred next.

"Hey Drew, I think I'll go now, I'm heading back to Hoenn"

Drew looked as if he was considering something; "Mind if I travel with you for awhile?" May blinked surprised.

Drew shrugged his shoulders; "I'm heading back to Hoenn also and I guess traveling together is more fun".

May stayed silent as Drew watched her. Inside her head she was pondering if this was a wise thing to do, 'I mean I just _slept_! with him, but then again, we were both pretty drunk!', and she smiled.

"Alright then, I come by in an hour, and then we'll go to the ferry"

-()-

After everything was well set and done, May and Drew rented a suit on the luxe ship, one with 2 bedrooms of course.

The trip would take 5 days and May and Drew had quite fun for a few days.

But one morning, May remembered something her mother had said before;

_'You're old enough now so I'd like you to carry this always around with you' _and she had given May a small pack of pills; she had blushed that time.

_'Oh and darling, I hope you won't need it but control anyway' _and Caroline had given another box. She thought that time her mother was weird but now she thought she had the wisest mother in the world.

But then the realization had hit her like a ton of brick stones; '_Take the pill the morning after! Don't forget it!"_

The truth was she _had_ forgotten it and she hadn't taken the pill the morning after. There had been 3 days passed by now.

May swallowed heavily and searched through her back with shaking hands. Finally she found the box; Pregnancy test it said.

May had prayed never have to use it, but so she did with the pills.

She stumbled to the bathroom, on which hers and Drew's room where adjected and followed the instructions.

If there was a min, nothing was going on and she had worried for nothing; if there was a plus, well she didn't even want to think about it.

May understood it well and waited anxiously.

Her heart dropped when she saw the result and she started crying. The full realization hit her and it fell heavily. This wasn't supposed to happen; none of it.

She cried because she didn't know what to do. She was frightened the most about Drew; how was she supposed to tell him and how would he react.

Her soft cries weren't unnoticed and she heard soft knocks on the door.

"May, are you alright?"

May only wanted to cry even louder by hearing the tenderness in his voice.

"May, can I come in?" he asked worried, when he heard her crying not subside.

"Yeah", Mau said with a small voice. She had to face him someday; she'd might as well do it now.

"May what is it?" Drew asked her, crouching down so he could look in her teary eyes.

May showed him the test with the plus. She didn't know id he had ever seen something like that but apparently he could tell by the tears on her face.

He was shocked, maybe just as much as she was a few minutes earlier, but then the look on his face changed.

"Oh May", he gently brushed a few tussles from her face and sighed out these words. He didn't look disgusted or angry.

"You're not...mad?" May asked carefully and Drew looked at her as he blinked his eyes. "You thought I would be mad?" May let her head hang, but Drew put his arms around her.

"I would never get mad about something like this, it just happened and neither you nor I can do something about what already happened".

May just start crying again and Drew slightly swayed her, "Shhh, it's alright..."

"No it's not!! and I don't know what to do" she cried and Drew released her.

"Well there are a few options; you could try abortion", May shook her head provously, "Or adoption", Drew sighed, "Or you could keep it, but whatever you decide I'll be there for you"

May looked up and stared in his green eyes; his reaction was so much different than she'd thought.

"I don't think I'll abort, I mean it is something living and a part of me..." Drew nodded understanding.

"Then adoption", May continued hesitatingly, "I don't think it'll be an option since it'll probably look like us, and we're both quite known", she sadly smiled. "That just lefts keep it" she sighed; "and raise it on my own".

Drew raised his brows: "On your own?" he asked and May nodded sadly, but Drew grabbed her hands and gave them a small squeeze. "I just said I'll be there for you and I'm not going to go back on my word", he said. May gaped at him; he was now so different than that cocky jerk she had come to know.

Drew looked around and seemed to be considering to something, but then he pulled her from their suite. May was glad she had already dressed when he pulled her on the top-deck to the very front.

May wondered why Drew was doing that but he got down on one knee, and May spread her eyes; he wasn't doing what she thought he was?

"It may not be the right time and probably not the right place but...", Drew took out a velvet box and showed a ring, a rose engraved in it;

"May, will you marry me?"

It was probably the worst time ever but she couldn't be happier.

"Yes Drew, I will".

May'd never thought one week ago this would all happen. She would be marrying Drew and already carried his child.

And despite it all, she felt as happy as the ten-year old girl, who just got her first rose.

--

_Nya, I'm quite happy with it. In the beginning I thought; this is going to be complete rubbish but in the end it wasn't that bad, was it?_

_Anyway, I'd like to have your opinions, no better said, I'm dying for them. So please, I beg you, press that go-button in the corner and please let me know what you think of it._


End file.
